Angel from within
by choclate lover
Summary: Nora and Patch, who are both human, are dating. But one day Nora finds out she is pregnant. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note so I have had this written for a while, so hope you like it please R&R_

At the moment I'm sitting on the floor of my bathroom, with Patch waiting outside. He doesn't know yet and is getting suspicious because I'm talking so long. I've been in here for 15 minutes crying. "Angle, what wrong, can I come in?" Patch asks through the door. I look down at the white stick with a pulse sign. I'm Pregnant, only a senior in high school. This shouldn't happen. We were careful, we use protection, but it still happened.

"Sure" I wipe my nose but stay on the ground. "But please don't get mad" Patch opens the door and steps into the cramped space.

"Why would I get mad, what's wrong?" he asks sounding genuinely concerned. He goes and sits next to me and pulls me up from my position on the ground, and into his lap.

"I…. Y-you….sorry" And I start to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, it's okay." He picks me up and carries me to my bed and lays down with me. "Come on, what wrong, you can tell me anything. Please." He tries to get me to spill, but between sobs I can't talk. So he lays there waiting for me to compose myself. Instead of talking, trying to explain something I can't do I hold up the test. A look of confusion crosses his face then he gets it. "Oh Angle, I 'm So Sorry." Then he gives me a giant hug. After I settle down, he starts talking again "It's totally up to you; I just want you to know I will be here the whole time. Think we could be parents!" he says the last one rather excitedly.

"I thought you would be mad and leave me." I say quietly.

"Why would I leave you Angel, I love you and the baby if you keep it." He moves me on to his lap.

"I think I will keep it." I say taking his hands in mine and resting them on my abdomen. "But it is such a BIG responsibility being parents."

"I know, but we can do it" Patch says turning me around to face him.

"Okay, but how will we tell mom?" My mom will be rather pissed, she had just started to ease up on Patch but now…Patch interrupted my thoughts.

"We will tell her together but," he entwines his fingers with mine.

"We could live here until the baby is born, and when we got it under control after the baby come we could move to your place." I say and the thought of it makes me smile.

"Sounds perfect." He says kissing me softly. Until we tell mom.

_K so how was it? Please tell me no matter what you thought about I want to know it really bothers me when people story alert and favorite but don't review thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2 Lazy day

_Ok, sorry this took so long to update but read the AN at the bottom! Injoy the Story!_

* * *

><p>I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Last night I had fallen asleep in Patch's arm and stayed that way the whole night. Because my mom was gone on a business trip, again, she would not back for a week. It was Friday and I could tell we would be an hour late to school if I went at all. I feel like crap, and the thought of getting out of bed doesn't help. At first, the smell of food made my water, but then a wave of nausea hit me, hard. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. When I came out Patch was sitting on my bed, no doubt he had heard me.<p>

"Good morning, you okay?"

"Ya, fine the food smells good."

"Don't lie, are you okay because it sure didn't sound that way." He had a smile on his face but his voice was full of accusation.

"Fine just morning sickness. I will be fine I promise."

Patch walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, his chest against my back, "Just tell me if your not okay, I don't want you to get hurt ok? Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, now lets get down to the kitchen the food is getting cold." He led me down to the kitchen and gave me a plate of delicious looking food. After eating and getting dressed the clock read 9:00. One hour late.

"Lets go Angle, we are already late."

"Can we stay I don't feel like going, my stomach hurts and I feel dizzy."

"Fine, but just this one time, you can't use your 'I am pregnant' card every time you don't want to go to school." He joked

"Hey this is the first time I have ever used that card and I can use it as many times as I want" I walked over to him and ran my fingers down his chest, "And this way..." I moved so I was whispering in his ear quietly, "We can be together the whole day..." I left my words hanging so he could fill in the blanks.

He shivered under my touch, "Okay you win" He gave in so easily. I wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed him.

* * *

><p>After our make-out session we laid in my bed, with Patch's arms around my waist, "You know what sounds good right now?" I asked.<p>

"Hmmmm, pickles and ice cream?" he joked

"Haha...no. Nachos and french fries." I said seriously.

Patch turned me over to see if I was kidding, "Really?"

"Yes, please I really want them, pretty pretty please" I was begging him now.

"I don't know...what good will it do for me?" He ran a finger up my leg making me shiver, this is his version of joking. My version of torture.

"Pleeeeeaaassseeee" Now it was my turn. I ran my finger up his chest, but it did no good, he just pulled me closer. Getting me nowhere in my begging for food.

"Ok, but in a sec" He kissed my shoulder, making his way up to my mouth, and right before his lips found mine he pulled away. "Okay, so nachos and fries?"

"Yes" I answered annoyed. I will get back at him for this.

* * *

><p>The food was amazing, I didn't even get sick this time. I was just finishing up the food when Vee threw the door open. "Babe!" She shouted not realizing I was right there, then turned to find me. "Where were you! You know if you skipped and didn't tell me, I will be royaly pissed, I would have loved to skip"<p>

"Vee I have to tell you something." She sat infront of me and looked at me expectantly "I..."

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaha okay I am crule but you will have to wait to find out what Vee's reaction is! Ok it took so long to update this because my computer is stupid, hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next one. Ok so I have 6 reviews can I pretty pretty please get 10? Thanks I love you all! Oh if you have any suggestions please tell me, Thanks!<em>

_~~~~Chocolate lover~~~~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I am pregnant." I murmur, looking at my hands.

"What!" Vee shouts, jumping off her chair. "How?"

"Well..." Patch starts, and I can hear the smile in his voice, but Vee glares at him.

"I am not stupid! But apparently you are! Haven't you heard of a condom?" Vee accuses him.

"Well..." I trail off, embarrassed by how stupid we were.

"You didn't! AAAAAA! You guys are so stupid! Have you told your mom? What are you going to do?"

"We don't know okay! I just..." And I start sobbing right there on the couch. Hormones must kick in fast.

"Nice job." Patch says coming around the couch to sit next to me. He wraps his arms around me, putting his chin on top of my head. I lean into his chest, and continue to sob.

"Sorry! Nora I am so sorry!"

"She hasn't told her mom. She won't be back for a week." Patch tells her quietly.

"Oh, Nora, I am so sorry! Do you want me to stay here? Oh and why did I not know of this? Not the preggo thing, but the sleeping with him part?" I turn my head and glare at her through the tears.

"Um because thats private." Patch says annoyed, "And no, you can't stay here."

"It's her house! She can say if I stay or go." Vee cockily puts her hands on her hips, with a triumphant smile on her face.

"S-She can stay." I whisper.

"Fine." Patch grumbles, and Vee lets out a squeak.

"Oh, lets watch movies, and have pizza!" Vee jumps up and down, trying to lighten the mood.

It's my turn to grumble, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Vee and Patch know just how to cheer me up. They got me pepperoni pizza, and chocolate, ice cream, and movies. We are all so stuffed, and there is still so much food left. We had avoided the pregnant subject all together, which I am glad for. But I know tomorrow we will have to talk.<p>

"I. Am. So. Tired." Vee slowly says.

"Me too," I say, "What time is it?"

"Like 2 am." Patch answers, sighing.

"Wow, we really should go to sleep." Vee says, "Can I stay here? Please." She tilts her head and bats her eyes at me.

"NO." Patch says immediately.

"Yes." I say at the same time, and Vee turns and smiles at Patch like she just won a million dollars.

"Do we have to Nora!" Patch wines.

"Yes." I say smiling sweetly at him.

"Then I call sleeping in your bed!" Patch yells.

"No! Thats mine!" Vee screams. It's a good thing I don't have neighbors, they are so loud.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Nora!" They both scream.

"How about this?" I say, "I will sleep in the middle and you guys can both take a side."

"Oh, god no!" Vee yells, "I want you all to myself!"

"Hey I called her first!" Patch says.

"Thats all I am offering, or you both get to sleep on the couch.

"Fine." They both grumble, making their way up stairs. As I get into bed they both take a side, Vee falls quickly asleep.

"Hey, love you." Patch whispers in my ear as I lay my head on his chest.

"Love you too." I whisper quietly, reaching up to kiss him.

"Ahahaha!" Vee screams, in her sleep.

I giggle quietly, as Patch just shakes his head. "When does your mom come home?" He asks quietly.

"Monday, we will tell her then."

"How we gonna do it?"

"I don't know. Leave a note then get as far away as possible?"

"You can't avoid her forever."He says laughing.

"I can always try."

"Well, I guess we'll think of something."

I guess so." He kisses my head before I drift off.

* * *

><p><em>OMG I am so sorry this took so long! I couldn't think of anything! ANd I am sorry it's so short! I will try to make it longer next time I promise! I would love to hear what you guys think! I also would love to hear your suggestions! Please R&amp;R! Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	4. Chapter 4 Telling mom

Right when she walked through the door she called out my name. "Nora!"

"Yeah mom! In here!"

"Hey do you want to…..Oh, hi Patch."

"Hi ." He says, squeezing my hand.

"Um…"

"Want to go to dinner mom?"

"Sure."

"Can we tell you something first?" Patch asks.

"I guess." She answers optimistically.

"Um, well, do you like having a kid?" I ask.

"Yeah, I like being a mom. Why?"

"Well, promise you won't be mad."

"Oh God! Why? What did you do?"

"Got pregnant." I say meekly.

"What!" She shouts, standing up from her place on the couch. "Patch!" She says pointing her finger at his chest.

"No! It wasn't his fault!"

"Then who? You have to have two people to get pregnant!"

"Well, yeah, but please!"

"Please what? What do you want me to do!"

"I don't know!" I start bawling and Patch takes it over from there.

"Oh one last thing." Mom gets a look of horror on her face. "No, it's nothing bad just is it okay if we live together? We thought it would be easier that way."

"I guess, but we are going to have to talk about this. But for right now yes, you can stay here."

"In the same room?" I ask raising my head to look at her.

"Well, your already pregnant, so yes, in the same room."

"Do you still want to go to dinner?" I ask.

"No I think I'll go to bed, and you should too. We can go to breakfast tomorrow. Oh and last question, how far along are you?"

"Um..."

"Probably seven weeks." Patch says for me.

"Probably?" My mom asks, her eyes getting wide.

"I mean't seven weeks exactly." She just shook her head and went up to bed.

"Glade thats over." I says, laying down on the couch.

"Yeah I thought for sure she was going to kill me."

"No she would only castrate you"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny." He says, laying down next to me on the small couch, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm tired." I whine.

"Then go to sleep, I'll carry you up later."

"Okay, goodnight, love you."

"Love you too." I hear him say then drift off into blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nora...Patch...Wake up." I open my eyes and see Patch's chest.<p>

"What?" I ask confused.

"Hmmm?" Patch says opening his eyes. I unwind myself from Patch and turn over to see my mom kneeling in front of us.

"Do you still want to go to breakfast?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah."

"Sure." Patch answers, in a horse voice.

"Well you should get ready, it's ten thirty."

"Oh okay." I try to stand up but fall off the couch. "Ow."

"Oh! Are you okay?" Patch asks at the same time mom says, "Nora!"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"Ok well, I'll wait out in the car."

"Hey Nora?" Patch asks once my mom leaves the house. "Your mom doesn't seem mad."

"Yeah, well she's probably in shock."

"Haha I know what that feels like."

"Yeah, just give her some time, she'll be mad soon. But for right now, lets go to breakfast."

"Got pregnant." I say meekly.

"What!" She shouts, standing up from her place on the couch. "Patch!" She says pointing her finger at his chest.

"No! It wasn't his fault!"

"Then who? You have to have two people to get pregnant!"

"Well, yeah, but please!"

"Please what? What do you want me to do!"

"I don't know!" I start bawling and Patch takes it over from there.

"Oh one last thing." Mom gets a look of horror on her face. "No, it's nothing bad just is it okay if we live together? We thought it would be easier that way."

"I guess, but we are going to have to talk about this. But for right now yes, you can stay here."

"In the same room?" I ask raising my head to look at her.

"Well, your already pregnant, so yes, in the same room."

* * *

><p><em>Heeeeeeeyyyyyyy guys! Okay so this is short I know! I just really, really, REALLY, need ideas! So...HELP! Anything you guys think will help me! Please! But anyway, thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and stuff like that it makes me happy every time I see them! So please R&amp;R, and you should take a look at my other story too! Thanks! Till next time!...<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	5. Chapter 5 Love through Pancakes

"Hey." Patch says walking in our room.

"Hey." I answer back, trying to find a comfy way to lay, and read a book. I can't lay on my stomach now, so it's super hard.

"I have a question."

"Ok, shot." I say laying the books down. He comes and lays down next to me, and looks kinda uncomfortable.

"Do you love me."

I laugh which probably isn't the best thing to do because he looks hurt, "Of course I love you. Do you love me?"I ask teasingly. To which he just glares.

"Yes I love you."

"Ok, so was that the only question?"

"No I have one more. Are you hungry?"

"YES!"

"Woah. Ok I have some food ready down in the kitchen."

"What is it?"

"I don't know...maybe some pancakes and nutella. But it's just a guess."

"Really! Thanks!" I jump up and hug him. I have been going on and on about how much I want pancakes and nutella. And what do you know, he was listening! "I can't believe you remembered I wanted them!"

He chuckles, "How could I not remember? It's the only thing you have talked about." I smile up at him. "Kay, lets go down before they get cold." He leads me down the stairs and to the table, where there is a monster stack of pancakes, with nutella in between each pancake.

"Hey they are cut like hearts!" I say.

"Yeah, I am showing my love with pancakes." He says.

"Haha, sooooo funny." I say hitting him in the arm lightly, "And I am showing my love through hitting.

"Thats not very nice." Patch says seriously, but I can see laughter in his eyes. "Here, be nice and eat." He hands me a fork and I dig in. About halfway through the stack, I feel something hard in the pancakes. When I pull it out there is a plastic ring.

"Patch?" I hold up the ring for him to see. "What is this?"

"Oh, here I'll show you." He walks over and washes it off in the sink. But when he turns around he is holding a velvet box. He gets down on one knee and says, "Angle, will you marry me?" I burst into tears and fall to my knees infront of him. I can't get any words out so I just nod.

Patch's face breaks into a smile and he slips the ring on my finger. "See, I did show my love through pancakes." I start laughing through tears. Then once I have myself under control, I kiss him. When I pull back we just stare into each others eyes. "Thanks for saying yes."

"Thanks for asking."

"Now we really are gonna be a family." He says smiling brightly.

"Yeah...now everyone at school will know that I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, well they were gonna find out anyway." I nod, then think of something.

"I have to go call Vee!" Then I run up the stairs, with Patch following me, laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry! I know this is short! But for awhile I couldn't think of anything, then I did! The wedding will be next time, I just had to make this short, and I really am sorry for the long wait! Please review and tell me what you think. I will start working on the next chappie soon! Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding

"You look so pretty!" Vee screeches in my ear. I just put on my wedding dress, because today is my wedding.

"Vee, inside voices." I tell her calmly.

"Ugh! Fine! But Patch is gonna love your dress!" I smile because I know its true. I am wearing a staples gown, that hugs my body perfectly. It has very little lace, and it ruffles out at the bottom. It's perfect.

"You look so pretty honey!" Mom says, coming up behind me. Her eyes are full of tears.

"Please don't cry, or I will cry!"

"No! Don't! It will ruin your make up!" Vee screams once again.

"Ok, I just need to leave for a while." And mom exits the room.

"Knock, knock." A male voice says from outside the door.

"Come in!" Vee sings.

Rixon, Patch's best man, strolls in. "You look very pretty Nora." He says to me smiling, then turns a plants a big kiss on Vee's lips.

"And you came here?" I ask, trying to break them up.

"Oh yes, Patch wanted to know if everything is ok. He is kinda lonely."

"That's why you should be out there!" Vee screams.

"Vee..." I say in a warning voice.

"Ugh! Fine!" She says quieter, but not much.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you keep Patch company." I tell her, and she looks like she's about to protest, but then huff's and walks out the door in her blue bridesmaids dress.

"Should I stay here?" Rixon asks.

"Why yes, we have to do your makeup." I say coldly, glaring at him.

"Um, I am going to check on Vee and Patch, don't want them killing each other." He laughs nervously, then walks out.

I don't know why but I just starts bawling my eyes out. After a couple of seconds, I hear Vee scream, "And you left her in there alone! She is pregnant, with hormones! It's like one hundred times worse than period hormones! Stupid." Then I see her walking in and she see's me crying and leans out the door to scream at Rixon. "See! Looks what you did!" She points in the room, and Rixon walks in to see me crying and his eyes widen.

"Babe?" Vee comes over and rubs my back, and hugs me to her. "You ok?"

I just start crying harder, and she glares up at Rixon. "Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Nora, are you ok!" Vee says more forcefully.

"I. Want. Patch!" I say sternly and stare into her eyes.

"You can't-"

"I. Want, P-" I start to scream.

"Ok!" She and Rixon both hop up and walk out the door. "Your bride wants you!" Vee screams down the hall. And the next thing I know is Patch walking through the door, looking concerned.

"Angel..." He whispers, sitting down on the floor next to me. "Whats wrong?" I just shake my head, and start crying harder. Honestly I have no clue to why I am crying, but there must be a reason. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I don't know!" I say through tears

"Shhh, it's ok." He rocks me back and forth, humming softly. "I love you." He whispers once the tears have mostly stopped.

"I love you too."

"Do you know why you were crying now?"

"Because of the pregnant hormones that are one hundred times worse than the period hormones?"

He chuckles, "Probably, too bad I don't have an excuse for everything."

I sniffle and nod my head. "Are you gonna love me forever?" I ask.

"Why would you doubt me loving you? Of course I will love you forever, and ever." He kisses my forehead softly.

"Even though we have bad luck because we saw each other before the wedding?"

"I think it's good luck. So yes."

* * *

><p>Mom is walking me down the aisle. Like, right now. And even though we don't have a lot of guest it's still nerve-wracking with everyone staring at me. The only person I don't mind staring at me is Patch. He has this giant smile plastered across his face, and he hasn't taken his eyes off me once. He looks so handsome in a tux, I can't take my eyes off him.<p>

When I reach him, mom kisses me on the check and Patch takes my arm.

The ceremony goes by in a blur. At least until the vows.

I turn to face Patch and start to speak. "When I first met you I thought I would hate you forever. And now here we are getting married. Thanks for always being here when I need you. You are my rock, my anchor, you keep me sane. I can't live without you, and I don't plan to. I love you, and will love you forever and ever and ever." Vee hands me the ring and I slip it on his finger. "With this ring I promise that I will wake you up early in the morning for food. That I wouldn't get mad when you make it wrong, or forget something important. With this ring I promise to love you, and to always be your angel." I smile at him when I finish, and he gives me a huge smile back.

"When I first met _you _I thought you were someone I could never get along with. And now you are my favorite person in the whole wide world. I could never live without you, and I won't have too. You are my everything. You are my angel, and I love you." He takes his ring from Rixon and slips it onto my finger. "With this ring I promise to always love you, no matter how early you wake me up, and I promise to always try and remember everything important. I promise to be your rock, to love you forever and ever, and ever." I have tears streaming down my face before he even done, and I smile through them when he is finished.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor standing behind us says, and Patch smiles at me. He cups my checks, looks me straight in the eyes, and kisses me slowly. This kiss is supposed to be a chaste kiss, but its not. It's the best kiss of my life.

When he pulls away, everyone starts clapping, and Vee gives me a hug from behind, which makes me laugh. "You did it!" She squeals.

"Yeah I did." I say turning and hugging her tightly.

"We're kinda suppose to be walking down the isle right now." Patch says behind me, and when I let go of Vee and turn to him he has a big grin plastered on his face.

"I was getting there."

"Aw, you guys sound like an old married couple already!" Vee squeals behind us, to which both Patch and I both turn and glare at her.

"It's true." Rixon says, laughing. "So why don't the old couple walk down the isle. Or do you need a walker?" Patch punches him in the arm lightly, then takes mine.

We walk down the isle as one. I couldn't imagen it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>Ok! Sorry this took so long, I was super busy and yeah. So the next chapter will be the reception! (And maybe the honeymoon XD) So please R&amp;R and tell me your ideas and whatnot! I will update soon hopefully! I love you all! Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


	7. Chapter 7 Going where?

"Patch! Please tell me!" Right now Patch is taking me to the car to go to our honeymoon after our small reception.

"No can do Angel. It's a surprise."

"Please!"

"No."

"Can I ask you one question?"

"You just did." He says.

"Patch!"

"Fine go ahead."

"Are we going on a plane?"

"Can't tell you."

"Can I take the bandana off?"

"Nope." He says popping the 'p'.

"Ugh, fine. Be that way."

"Don't get all mad, you are going to find out soon."

"Which is why you should tell me!"

"No can do."

"Please! Pretty please! I will do anything you want if you tell me!"

"Hmm... Thats very tempting but I am afraid the answer is still no." I hear him take out his keys and open the door. "Now why don't you wave goodbye to everyone." I start to wave but Patch starts laughing. "Wrong way." He whispers, turning me around. I wave some more. "Ok, get in."

"BYE NORA!" Vee screams from somewhere outside the car. "I know you will have tons of fun!" Of course she knows where we are going. Patch had her pack my bags, I didn't even get to see what clothes I would be wearing for the next two weeks.

"Please!" I whine once more as Patch starts driving.

"No."

"Meany."

Patch takes my hand rubbing small circles on my palm. "I am not mean. I am paying for the honeymoon all by myself. I don't think thats mean."

"Your parents were rich. I don't think you are the one paying." Patch's parents died a couple years ago, leaving all their money to him. And lets just say they were super well off.

"But it's my money, so I am paying."

"It's our money. We are married now."

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Cipriano."

"I like the sound of that too. Honey." I cover my mouth so he can't see me laughing.

"I don't think so."

"Oh I think so." I give his hand a quick squeeze. "Soooo... Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"How much longer?"

"I don't know, ten minutes?"

"You don't know!"

"I know." He says calmly.

"Then tell me!"

"No can do."

"You aren't suppose to keep secrets from your wife."

"Ok, fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"PATCH!" I scream playfully. "Wait! The airport is ten minutes away!"

"Lots of thing are ten minutes away."

I grumble and slouch down in the seat. "I'm not going if you don't tell me."

"You'll go. And you will find out in like five minutes."

"Why can't you tell me now."

"Because I don't want to."

"You can't keep secrets from your wife." I repeated once again.

"I'm not, I am surprising you."

"Fine, then no kissing from you."

He seemed to think about this for a second before speaking, "I don't think you can resist me." He state smugly.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I don't think you could a day with out kissing me."

"I guess you'll fin-"

"We're here!"

"Really?" I completely forgot about what I was about to say and started jumping up and down in my seat. "Can I take this off now?" I ask, gesturing to the blind fold.

"Sure." I squealed, and started to take it off. When I finally got it off, I was surprised to see Patch's face right infront of mine. I just stared at him, not wanting to break our trance. I glanced down at his lips, which turned at the up corners when I did.

"I love you." Patch stated after a minute.

"I love you too." Patch leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Ready?" I suddenly remember where we were.

"YES!" I said loudly, well ok, maybe I screamed. Patch faked a wince and covered one of his ears.

"I won't ever be able to hear out of this ear ever again." Patch teased.

"Sorry, I will probably scream when I find out where we're going, so be prepared." I say fastly, kissing him on the cheek, then hoping out of the car. "Unlock the trunk!"

"No can do."

"Why?" I question, well whine, glaring at him.

"It cost a kiss to get inside the trunk," With each word he gets a step closer, "then another kiss before we can leave the parking lot."

I contemplate my choses, then start walking over, very, very slowly. "A kiss?" I ask in a little voice, putting my face right infront of his.

I see him swallow, then nod. With a smirk I lean in close, and give him two pecks on the lips, then back away quickly. "Lets go!" I grab the keys from his hand and open the trunk.

"I got it." He takes my bag from me and I skip into the airport, with Patch trying to keep up behind me.

"Angel, I have the tickets. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah...Right."

We get through security with out a problem and go to the terminal. As we approach the waiting area I see the screen which shows what flight we are going on. "We're going there!" I practically scream, making all heads turn in our direction.

Patch laughs and nods his head. "I've always wanted to go there!" I scream while hugging him. He lifts me off the ground and I wrap my legs around him. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"No problem." He says while chuckling.

"No problem? We're going to Figi!"

"We have our own private island too." He says like it's no big deal.

"WHAT! Oh my god, I love you so much!" I give him a huge kiss, and pull away to see everyone in the terminal is watching us. I detach myself from Patch and give him a huge smile.

The speaker calls for our flight to start boarding. I give out a little squeal and hug Patch again. "How 'bout we get on the plane?" I smile and nod as he pulls me into line. "Oh, I forgot to mention that we are in first class." He says casually.

"What? Really? You are the best husband ever!"

"I know." I slap his chest playfully, and we walk to our seats. "Only the best for my Angel."

"I've never been on a plane before..." I say nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I will protect you the whole time."

"Sounds perfect." And with that I closed my eyes and replayed the day, over and over again. And by the time we were in the sky I had come to a conclusion. It was the best day of my life. And this was going to be the best week of my life, I knew that for sure.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so I don't know how good this was, sorry! I have had most of this typed out for awhile and so I decided to just post it. And I'm really sorry about being gone for so long, but my life has just been crazy. Oh and yes I know I keep spelling angel angle, and I'm sorry, but I suck at spelling. So I was wondering if anyone wanted to beta this for me? Please, pretty please! Just PM me or leave it in a review! Oh and I need ideas! What should the gender be, what should happen? Should they get in a car accident, should she have twins, should they get in a fight at school, WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN?! Ok so I am going to let you guys go but I need answers or the next chapter won't be for a while! Ok love you guys, R&amp;R!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~ _


	8. Chapter 8 Flying or Crashing?

_Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I have been gone so long I really have no excuse, but I have kind of had writers block for awhile...Anyway so this chapter is going to be kinda short because I am setting up the next chapter, and your gonna love it!(The next chapter, you probably will strongly dislike this one) So I have decided to skip the honeymoon because I just couldn't think of what to write and I am just not good at writing like _that. So here you go!

* * *

><p>"Hands up!" A voice shouts from behind me. I put them up and walk through the machine to the other side with no alarms going off. Patch and I are heading back home after a wonderful honeymoon, the only bad part is that we have to leave...And it's 5 a.m.<p>

"Come on Angel" Patch grabs my bags for me and we make our way to our terminal.

"I can carry me own bags." I protest, but it's no use.

He flashes me his evil grin as he grabs my hand and continues walking. We walk and walk and finally get to our terminal with just minutes to spare. Patch may or may not have convinced me to stay in bed longer than we should have...

They call out for passengers to board the plane and we shuffle along with everyone else and find our seats quickly. We buckle up and I notice that I'm starting to finally show.

Before I know it we are off, and it getsharder and harder to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Angel" Patch whispers in my ear while rubbing my stomach softly. I nod sleepily and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Im woken by a bang and screams and I see the air bags dangling in front of our faces. Before I can even comprehend what's happening I feel the impact o the plane hitting the water and everything goes dark...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys I typed most of this weeks ago but then I gotreally sick and haven't been able to get to it till now. I hope you guy enjoy this sorry if there is any mistakes but I am typing this on an iPod... I will try to post the next one ASAP! Love you guys! R&amp;R, Till next time!<em>

_~~~~~Choclate Lover~~~~~_


End file.
